


Lionhearted

by p1013



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Medieval AU, narrator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p1013/pseuds/p1013
Summary: Once there were two princes in rival kingdoms, one of the Serpent, one of the Lion.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646572
Comments: 25
Kudos: 62





	Lionhearted

**Author's Note:**

> July, 2020 - Storybook - 131 words

Once there were two princes in rival kingdoms, one of the Serpent, one of the Lion. Their countries had been at war since their fathers were children, and their lands were ravaged by its cruel hand.

Hoping to save his people, the Serpent Prince disguised himself and sneaked away to the court of the Lion, hoping to spy on his enemy. But instead of the cruel figure he'd imagined, he was met by a smiling man with beautiful green eyes and a smile like a flame.

And because he was disguised and the Lion Prince knew not who he was, they became friends, then lovers. Until one day, the Serpent Prince had to return to his kingdom, and he left his Lion behind.

The Lion came after, searching for his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I may pick this idea up again and expand on it. I love a good medieval reimagining.


End file.
